


Chasing the Rabbit

by primaryglitch



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primaryglitch/pseuds/primaryglitch
Summary: Mako and Raleigh learn to grieve





	Chasing the Rabbit

When Raleigh woke up, the first thing he noticed was that Mako was not with him. Even with this being the first night he slept with her, her warmth had felt familiar. Drifting has a way of doing that, making it feel like a person had always been with you- been a part of you. To be apart felt more unnatural, just like the empty spot on his bed.

He got up and threw on a shirt, already having a good idea of where Mako was. He remembers the spot well, gazing at gipsy after their first drift when they had truly become a part of each other. While it had brought back painful memories, it had created new good ones. Now he supposed the painful memories were what haunted Mako, urged her to get up in the middle of the night.

He found her there, in front of the empty spot where gipsy should be. The mechanics and engineers had already started to try to rebuild her, for the same purpose they were at this spot now. But she wouldn’t be the same, and she wouldn’t be his, Yancy's, gipsy. But she was not for him, she was for everyone. A symbol of hope, of victory, of remembrance. He had already heard her name. Avenger.

Even now there was rage under all the celebration, all the grief. Anger at a god that could not possibly exist for having cursed them so. Anger at the world for abandoning them when they needed them the most, leaving the shatterdomes to rot. Avenger would be a candle to that rage as much as the hope, two sides of the same coin that pushed them forward, that carved a future where there was none.

They had fought. They had won. Now they had to live with the aftermath. The aftermath where there was emptiness where she should not be, that they haven’t- might never- grow accustomed to. 

“Everything’s already so different now. I can still see gipsy standing there, her heart exposed.”

Mako turned to him, acknowledging him but unsurprised. She knew he would come. She patted the spot next to her, signaling him to sit. Raleigh did just that

“We have so much time”

“Yeah, we’ve never had time to mourn, did we?“ He did know who he referring to, their blood family or the ones they found in the shatterdome.

“Even when we did have time, did we mourn? I feel like I just festered, I feel like I am now?”

“We mourned, but we never grieved”

Mako was quite for a moment that felt like an eternity; however, Raleigh knew better than to push. Whenever anyone pushed him about Yancy all their earned them was a boot to the face, and he wanted Mako to open up on her own. After all, they had all the time in the world.

“It’s hard to accept that they are gone. Always in the back of my mind, I hoped that fighting the kaiju would bring my family back. But now the father I found is gone and theirs no kaiju to fight.”

“I understand. With Yancy, I thought if I could avoid the Jaeger, he would be back. As if they were to fault for his death. I did it because I couldn't cope with the fact that it was due to our actions, my actions, that he died.”

“For me, it was that I couldn’t accept the fact that I was helpless. I couldn’t fight the kaiju.” Mako fell silent again, leaning against Raleigh. He wrapped his arm around her, at the very least he could provide physical comfort. “I never talked about this before, not even with Pentecost. I never thought like I needed to, but now that’s he was gone I wish I did.”

“You can always find him in the drift and tell him. He would understand.”

Mako turned her head into Raleigh’s shoulder and started to sob quietly. He shifted them to pull her onto his lap and hug her tight, as if to say I’m here, I’ve got you. For a while he just held her, let her get out all the tears she held in throughout the years. He tightened his grip and she wailed like a child, and he could no longer hold his tears back. He cried, for Yancy, for Mako, for everyone. He cried out of rage and grief, in honor of those who had pasted and hope for those who had yet to come. They cried for each other, with each other.

It took hours for their tears to completely dry, all that remained was a hollow feeling. 

“I don’t know what to do, Raleigh”

“Neither do I, but we can figure it out. Together”

Mako smiled and took his hand, “Together.”


End file.
